


“All of those people are alive right now because of her.”

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136267579521/the-drabble-game">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/137317784191/18-and-femjesse-petra">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“All of those people are alive right now because of her.”

Even after risking her life for the good of everyone and losing her best friend against the worst monster the world’s ever seen, Jesse is the target of nasty rumors and spiteful lies. Her friends try to keep the majority of them from ever reaching her ears in any manner they know how. Olivia will lead Jesse away from whispers with the first excuse to pop into her head (“I suddenly just remembered I have this thing to show you back home!”). Axel will start talking louder than usual about a part of the adventure they had, engaging Jesse in an enthusiastic trip down memory lane. All Lukas has to do is shoot someone a glare and they’ll shuffle awkwardly away. Petra takes things a little more…drastically.

The first time Petra hears someone talking trash behind Jesse’s back, she sees red. It’s a boy with a blonde mohawk, talking smugly with his friends about how how he’d “totally scored Jesse” a week back. Petra, who was walking towards them to begin with, shifts course to block his path. A look of fear passes over his features, as Petra has that effect on people, but he quickly replaces it with a lazy grin.

“‘Sup, Petra?”

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that,” she says in a low voice, grip on her pickaxe so tight that her knuckles are starting to lose color.

The two boys on either side of the blonde exchange nervous looks. The leader is unfazed. “Who? We weren’t talking about anyone you know.”

Petra grabs at the front of his shirt and pulls him within inches of her face. “Jesse. Keep her name out of your mouth, or you’ll be eating my fist.” If looks could kill, he’d be dead on the ground. All color leaves his face. “All of those people the Wither Storm took, probably even you, are alive right now because of her. So shut your mouth. Got it?” The boy stammers his assent and hightails it away with his friends when Petra lets him go.

She’s in a mood for the rest of the day, softening only when Jesse meets up with her that night with a cheerful recollection of the day. The brunette is halfway through her tale when Petra envelops her in a hug and mumbles words of affection into her hair. Jesse smiles and wraps her arms around Petra’s waist, sighing a blissful “I love you.”

Petra holds her tighter. “Love you too.”


End file.
